amor inesperado
by la pingu98
Summary: no importa cuantas veces lo niegue o trate de no sentir este sentimiento... a pesar de que eres mi hermana me eh enamorado de ti Rin... y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.(INCESTO) one-shot


**Hola gente bonitaaa! **** aquí les traigo mi primer rin X len que quería hacer desde hace un par de días. Ellos son mi pareja favorita los adoro! :D espero que les guste. **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece **** ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? En fin lean!**

-¿alguien quiere un poco mas de atún?-

Preguntó Luka al resto de los vocaloid con un plato con el nombrado pez sobre el

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina de la gran casa vocaloid. Después de mucho insistir, Miku había convencido a los demás vocaloid de hacer un almuerzo en el cual los vocaloid que tuvieran items de comidas cocinaran, mientras que los demás se encargaran de la música y decoración; creando así un manjar digno de reyes.

Luka se encargaba del atún asado, Teto del pan tostado, Meiko y Haku de los vinos y demás bebidas, Miku cocinaba varias cebollas, Prima trataba de organizar a los vocaloid que cantarían con ella para la música de ambiente y también trataba de que Neru dejara de enviar mensajes por su celular y se pusiera a cantar, Kaito preparaba los helados que se comerian de postre (regañado varias veces por ser descubierto comiéndoselo), y Rin pelaba las naranjas que se pondrían como una segunda opción de postre. Todos colaboraban en algo, y los que no, se disponían a comer

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Len?

El rubio estaba sentado en el descanso de la ventana, mirando a través de ella. No había comido nada desde que el almuerzo había comenzado, no se había preocupado por ayudar con la comida, la decoración o la música, ni siquiera se había acercado a la mesa.

Luka se le acercó con el plato de atún, con la mirada preocupada de que el chico no haya comido nada. La expresión de Len al mirar por la ventana era seria, no se movía y parecía muy concentrado en el cielo azul

-¿quieres comer atún Len?- preguntó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero el chico ni siquiera se movió

-…-

-¿Len?-

-…-

-¡Len!-

-…-

-¡LEN!-

-¿¡ahh!? ¿Qué?- preguntó volviendo a la realidad volteando a verla

-te pregunté si querías atún-

-arigato Luka-nee. Pero no tengo hambre- dijo devolviendo su vista a la ventana. La mayor puso expresión preocupada nuevamente

-¿estas seguro?-

-seguro-

Su voz se escuchaba un poco seca, pero era claro que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser amable. Luka sabia que seria en vano preguntarle que le sucedía, conocía muy bien al chico y sabia que a veces era muy cerrado, y cuando Len se guardaba algo para si mismo, ERA PARA SI MISMO. Ella soltó un suspiro

-te guardare un atún, un trozo de pan y un helado, por si cambias de opinión mas tarde- dicho esto se retiró a la mesa

Len la vio alejarse unos momentos antes de regresar su vista al cielo despejado que se veía a través de la ventana. Ese cielo pacífico y azul, al igual que los ojos de cierta chica en la cual no podía dejar de pensar

Se lo había negado a sí mismo una y otra vez. Trataba de tragarse ese sentimiento y ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que estaba cerca de ella; trataba de no admirar su belleza mirándola en silencio sin que ella se diera cuenta; trataba de no sonrojarse cuando ella le abrazaba o le daba un beso en la mejilla…

Al final tuvo que aceptarlo, el se había enamorado de esa chica… el problema era, que esa chica, ERA SU HERMANA

Sentía una punzada en su pecho cada vez que recordaba esto… ¿por qué de todas las chicas del mundo, tenia que enamorarse precisamente de ELLA?

Aunque nunca creyó que lo haría, maldecía una y otra vez que tuvieran que compartir los mismos padres, que tuvieran que compartir el mismo vientre materno, que tuvieran que compartir la misma cuna, el mismo apellido, EL MISMO ASPECTO!

Maldecía que tuvieran que ser hermanos. ¡Como quisiera que no tuvieran que compartir ninguna de esas cosas y en cambio fueran dos desconocidos!

Así, no habría problema si llegaran a tener una relación de "mas que amigos"

Pero al fin y al cabo eran hermanos. Si llegaran a tener algo seria mal visto por la sociedad, familia y la iglesia; ellos nunca aceptarían el incesto, mucho menos entre hermanos gemelos

Y lo mas importante… nunca sabría si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos

Le causaba un gran dolor solo imaginar que si el se le declarase, ella se pusiera toda rara… le aplicara la ley del hielo, no volviera a darle un abrazo o un beso, no quisiera hacer duetos con el nunca más… y la lista seguía

Len adoraba cuando cantaba junto a ella; recordaba con gracia que antes de formar parte de la gran familia vocaloid, a Rin le llamaba mucho la atención el canto y la composición, así que empezó a componer canciones y a cantarlas. Después de un tiempo le rogó a Len que cantara con ella, a pesar de que el chico insistía que no tenía talento para ello

Pero al final aceptó, pues como siempre, el chico trataba de hacerla feliz cumpliendo todos los caprichos de su hermanita

Casi todas sus canciones en dueto trataban de romance, y aunque a veces cantaban por separado, casi siempre las canciones tenían que ver con el otro

Aunque no siempre terminaban en un final feliz, siempre se hacia evidente el amor mas allá de lo fraternal entre ellos, haciendo que alguno de los dos se le declare al otro o ya eran pareja desde un principio

Una de sus canciones favoritas era "Adolescence": trataba de dos hermanos que siempre fueron muy unidos, tanto que llegaban a dormir juntos (y estaban enamorados del otro en secreto). Pero al llegar a la adolescencia, tienen que dormir en cuartos separados, pero aún asi el la visita todas las noches antes de dormir para que no se sintiera tan sola. Al final el secreto de ambos sale a la luz y terminan juntos… era una historia donde ella era la princesa y el su ruidoso caballero que la protegía de los mounstros

Siempre había amor al actuar para los videos de las canciones, pero… ojalá pudiera declararse en la vida real y que terminara con un final como ese

-_ojalá fuera tan fácil-_ pensó el chico con los parpados caídos

-hola Len-

Len se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida a sus espaldas

-h-hola Rin… pensé que estabas en la cocina ayudando con tus naranjas-

-lo estaba, pero Yuki y Gachapoid querían ayudar, y les dejé a cargo de mi labor… y quise venir a verte- mostró una sonrisa y sacó de su espalda una banana -ellos me comentaron que no has comido nada, y quise traerte esto-

Len pudo notar un leve sonrojo en la chica; sonrió y tomo la fruta con sus manos y la guardó en su bolsillo

Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando sintió la mano de su hermana sujetando con fuerza la suya y empezaba a correr

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó casi cayéndose

-al jardín. Quiero mostrarte algo-

Rin llevó a su hermano hasta el jardín, se detuvo al frente de una pequeña laguna que habia allí

-llegamos- dijo soltando la mano de su hermano

-¿la laguna?- preguntó confundido -no entiendo que es lo que quieres mostrarme, conozco la laguna desde que vivo aquí-

-no es la laguna lo que quiero mostrarte tonto- replico su hermana -solo quería llegar a algún lugar donde no hubiera nadie-

Rin rió un poco al ver la expresión confundida del chico. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una hoja de papel que estaba doblada en forma de cuadro

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Len tomándola y desdoblándola -¿una nota? Pero… no tiene nada escrito-

Rin se sonrojó un poco

-mírala por el otro lado, Len-

El chico hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, solo una palabra estaba escrita en la hoja de papel

-¿aishite?- preguntó leyendo la nota -esto significa "ámame". ¿Qué quieres decir con…?-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue abrazado por Rin la cual cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras que el estaba paralizado con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y con un fuerte sonrojo

Rin le abrazó mas fuerte y puso su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Len pudo sentir como su pecho se mojaba un poco… rin estaba llorando en silencio. Len no sabia que hacer

-Len…- murmuró la chica. Len no pudo soportarlo más

Salió de su estado de shock y abrazó a su hermana con delicadeza, colocando una mano en su espalda y con la otra acariciaba sus rubios cabellos

-Rin… tranquila… estoy aquí… tranquila…-

Rin se calmó un poco y levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y muy cerca… era una representación exacta de la escena de la canción "Adolescence"

…"_**¿aún le temes a los mounstros? Esa no es mi infantil princesa. Pero tus ojos llorosos dicen que me equivoco, y no me dan ninguna explicación"…**_

Len besó la frente de Rin con suavidad cerrando los ojos al igual que ella

Rin acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-Rin…- esta miró a su hermano de frente y notó al instante que sus ojos también estaban llorosos. El hacía ligeras expresiones de dolor… como si lo fuera a decir a continuación era muy difícil para él -yo… yo… no sé como decirte esto…-

-yo tampoco sé como decirlo- dijo la rubia. Len cerró los ojos con fuerza, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y la atrajo hasta él

Le besó dulcemente en los labios con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como todo su rostro se volvía de color rojo intenso. Rin estaba exactamente en la misma situación que él. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos

Len se alejó un poco para poder ver a su gemela a los ojos

-te amo, Rin- ella se sorprendió por un momento y luego mostró una sincera sonrisa

-yo también te amo Len, desde siempre… pero tenia miedo de decirlo-

Len mostró una gran sonrisa, pero esta se borraba poco a poco; el rubio miró el suelo tristemente

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rin borrando también su sonrisa

-es que… Rin… somos hermanos gemelos…- dijo apartándola un poco -esto no va a dar resultado-

-¿y desde cuando eso ha importado?- preguntó con expresión seria -¿Quién dice que el amor tenga que ver si somos hermanos o no?-

-lo sé pero… ¿que dirán los demás si se llegan a enterar?-

-¡al diablo con ellos! Ellos jamás cambiarán lo que sentimos el uno por el otro ¿verdad?-

Len sonrió felizmente

-no Rin- dijo frotando su nariz con la suya -nada ni nadie cambiará lo que siento por ti, Rin. Hoy y siempre hasta el final de mis días-

Len tomó la mano de Rin entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y se dispusieron a volver con el resto de los vocaloid

Lo que había dicho su hermana era cierto: ¿Quién es la sociedad para decirles a quien deben amar?

Mantendrían su relación en secreto por ahora, después se las arreglarían para decírselo a los demás

Pero ahora lo único que importaba era estar juntos, ser felices y asegurarse de que nada ni nadie los separen, pues a pesar de todo, era su princesa y el su ruidoso caballero

**¿y bien? Creo que me pudo haber quedado mejor, ¡pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo! Comenteeeeennnnnnn!**

**Pingu98 fuera**


End file.
